


Knew You'd Be Waiting

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M, Simon don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought I was the impatient one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew You'd Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Kuroki shifted position yet again in the hard plastic seat. His jacket was draped over the chair next to him. He leaned forward, forearms on his knees, hands clasped between them, and tried not to think about anything much. His posture wasn't perfect, for once. It'd been a long day. He had a good excuse. 

They were working behind him. Nothing to do but wait, really.

_There'd been an accident. Anyone could see the kid hadn't meant to-_

Oh, he hated hospitals.

Familiar voices behind him, murmuring distress, comfort, distress, to each other. He should be in there, but he'd needed to step out. Nothing he could do. 

A hand on his shoulder. "I thought I was the impatient one," Jin scolded him lightly, affectionately. 

Kuroki smiled, just a little. Even in a time like this. Especially in a time like this. It was good to see him. He nodded, slung his jacket over his arm, and managed to stand up. 

He took Jin's hand, and even now, something so prosaic felt incredibly good. Felt right. Jin's hand was warm, strong, in his own. "I knew it'd be you." He'd hoped, anyway. His voice was rough. His voice shouldn't be so rough.

Jin looked over his shoulder at the hospital room behind, where Hiromu-tachi stood at the side of the room. Kuroki made himself take a quick glance. Made himself say goodbye, even though he couldn't go in there and actually **say** goodbye. 

"You, too. But Kurorin. It's only been a year. Too impatient." 

There was a blur of movement, and he was in Jin's arms. Forehead against his shoulder. Jin even smelt right. He... didn't cry. But he came close. He clung to Jin for a long, long moment, mingled relief, love, grief, while Jin rubbed his back and pressed his lips to Kuroki's hair. Jin, the most impatient, twitchy person in the universe sometimes, just held him. 

_There'd been an accident. Anyone could see the kid hadn't meant to shoot._

"Nowhere near as dramatic as yours," he said shakily as he lifted his head. They went back to holding hands, and began to walk towards the exit. 

Jin's voice was soft. "Every one is meaningful. And you saved the cashier." 

_There'd been an accident. Anyone could see the kid hadn't meant to shoot. He'd stepped back, stumbled, the gun had gone off. Kuroki stopped talking, stopped trying to pacify him, dropped his groceries and threw himself forward._

"I... wish I could say goodbye." 

"They'll be all right. I promise." 

He didn't know where they were going, but at least he had Jin by his side.

The only sound was their footsteps on the white tiles. Kuroki was vaguely aware that the hospital around them was just a metaphor now. It was fading. All fading.


End file.
